It's All About in Paris
by etinprawati
Summary: Sehun yang di utus oleh sang appa untuk membereskan masalah perusahaannya yang berada di Paris, yang harus meninggalkan sang kekasih di Korea. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau ia akan dihianati oleh sang kekasih dan bertemu dengan Kai, namja manis asal Korea yang merupakan putra tunggal dari pemilik Group Mondo. Crack Pair HunKai, HunHan, LuMin, BaekKai, KrisKai


**Title : It's All About in Paris**

HunKai

Warning:

Ini ff mengenai perusahaan Game, jadi scane Sehun ketika mengurus perusahaan aku ambil dari Play Full Kiss.

P.S. Buat siapa aja yang baca:

_**Seseorang mengatakan padaku**_

_**Diam Bukanlah kelemahan, jika di iringi dengan perbuatan dan hasil nyata.**_

_**Yang kemarin, hanya ada dalam ingatan.**_

_**Untuk esok, hanya kau yang mampu dengan harapan. **_

_**Yang sekarang, ini adalah yang sebenarnya. **_

_**Dimana kau harus terima, dengan penuh kesadaran.**_

_**Siapa sekarang yang tidak ingin membuka mata, esokpun akan tetap buta.**_

_**.**_

_**Melihat kebelakang akan membawa kejelasan di depan.**_

_**Belajar dari kesulitan dulu akan membawa berkah sekarang dan nanti.**_

_**Hidup adalah memilih, namun untuk memilih dengan baik, kau harus tahu siapa dirimu dan apa yang kau perjuangkan, ke mana kau ingin pergi dan mengapa kau ingin sampai di sana.**_

.

.

.

.

"Haah…"

Seorang namja tampan menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau, tadi pagi ia diperintahkan oleh sang appa untuk mengurus cabang perusahaannya yang berada di Paris.

Oh Sehun nama namja tampan tersebut merupakan pewaris tunggal perusahan Game Terbesar di Korea. Nexon Co. Ltd. Yang pada awalnya di dirikan di Korea namun saat ini bermarkas di Jepang.

Memiliki empat perusahaan berjalan yang berlokasi di Korea, Jepang, Amerika Seikat, dan Eropa.

Dan tadi pagi sang appa juga telah menjelaskan kalau cabang perusahaannya yang berada di Paris tengah mengalami masalah dan dia diutus untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut.

Dan malam ini dia baru tiba di Negara yang dijuluki kota teromantis di dunia. Bahkan dia tidak sempat untuk mengabari sang kekasih yang kini berada di Negeri Gingseng, Negara kelahirannya. Entah berapa lama dia akan berada disini. Dan parahnya lagi sang kekasih tidak bisa dihubungi sampai sekarang, apakah dia marah karena kepergiannya?

Tapi?

Ah lebih baik sekarang dia keluar untuk mencari udara segar yang mungkin dapat menjernihkan pikirannya lagi.

.

Disinilah Sehun sekarang, berjalan disebuah taman dekat menara Eiffel, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi hangat yang dibawanya, membatunya menghangatkan tubuhnya—kebetulan malam ini terasa begitu dingin.

"Aku tak menyangka kau berselingkuh dibelakangku, kau menyakitiku."

Sehun mendengar suara tersebut samar-samar, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling taman. masih ramai dipenuhi pasangan muda-mudi yang menghabiskan waktunya bersama, padahal waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Ia memperhatikan kedepan dilihatnya dua orang namja tengah bertengkar. Oh mungkin tadi itu suara salah satu dari mereka. Sehun terus memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan club tarimu, kau tahu aku butuh perhatian dari seseorang yang mencintaiku." ucap seorang namja yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Kau tahu sendiri tari bagian dari hidupku, dan aku juga mencintaimu. Apa itu masih kurang untukmu?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Bukankah selama ini ia selalu memberikan perhatiannya untuk sang kekasih yang ia cintai ini.

"Kau bahkan melupakanku, dan kau seolah memiliki duniamu sendiri saat menari. Lebih baik kita akhiri sampai disini hubungan kita." Ucapnya datar, sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan namja yang lebih pendek darinya.

Sehun hanya memandang iba pada namja yang kini tengah mematung pada posisinya. Dan dia berharap agar Luhan tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya dan berhenti di depan air mancur yang ada ditaman itu. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangku yang ada didekat sana.

**It's All About in Paris**

"Oh tidak aku terlambat, Baekhyun hyung pasti akan memarahiku lagi." Gumaman seorang namja manis yang kini tengah berjalan tergesa memasuki lobby hotel.

"Selamat pagi Tuan," sapa seorang karyawan wanita yang ia lewati.

"Pagi," sapanya ramah, meskipun sedang tergesa-gesa ia tak lupa untuk membalas sapaan karyawan appanya sambil tersenyum manis, yang membuat karyawan wanita itu salah tingkah.

"Tuan Muda, lewat sini." Ucap seseorang yang ia yakini asisten Baekhyun—sepupunya. Dan ia segera mengikuti asisten tersebut dan memasuki ruang meeting yang sudah terisi penuh yang tengah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Joesonghabnida, saya terlambat." Membungkuk pada semua orang yang ada disana.

Dan meeting pun segera dimulai.

.

.

Ditempat lain diwaktu yang sama, Sehun tengah memasuki kantornya.

"Hah…"

Dia menghela nafas kala melihat para karyawannya yang tengah membahas sesuatu, ruang meeting itu dipenuhi oleh berkas-berkas yang ia yakini berkas tengang game terbaru yang akan diluncurkan oleh perusahannya.

Bahkan karyawannya ada yang tertidur dengan posisi kepala yang diletakan diatas meja, mungkin karena lelah. Meluncurkan produk baru memang tidak semudah kelihatannya, kita harus bekerja kelas agar produk tersebut dapat diterima dan banyak disukai masyarakat.

Chanyeol, yang menjabat sebagai manager diperusahaannya menyadari kehadiran Sehun—putra dari Tuan Oh selaku pemilik perusahaan segera membangunkan para karyawan yang tengah tertidur. Dan ia segera menghampiri Sehun.

"Aigoo, Jeosonghabnida." Ucapnya, membungkuk memberi hormat. "Semuanya ia adalah putra direktur. Sapalah." Lanjutnya pada rekan-rekannya.

Semua karyawan membungkuk, memberi salam. "Bagaimana kabar anda?" tanya seorang dari mereka. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Sehun, "Atmosfer dari perusahaan game memang seperti ini…" ucapnya sambil menunjuk keadaannya diruang meeting dengan tidak enak.

Sehun mengangguk kecil, "Ah ya. Itu bagus" ucapnya tak yakin.

"Silahkan lewat sini," menuntun Sehun untuk masuk menuju ruangannya. Dan Sehun menurut saja, mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

"Kau lihat dia tersenyum," seorang karyawan wanita menakupkan tangannya didepan wajahnya, memandang kagum putra dari direkturnya. "Ah dia seperti model." Rekannya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kau tahu mereka bilang IQ nya 200" ucapnya kagum.

"Aigo… dia tidak akan memecatku karena aku tua, kan?" Tanya karyawan pria sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Kau harus bersiap-siap," ucap rekannya yang duduk disebelahnya pandangannya tidak lepas dari laptop didepannya, menakut-nakutinya—mungkin.

.

Sehun mendongak, melihat Chanyeol yang meletakkan setumpuk berkas dimejanya. "Ini adalah berkas-berkas terbaru mengenai game perusahaan kita. Silahkan melihat-lihat bahan ini. Haruskah kita mengadakan pertemuan jam 11 siang ini?" dia tertawa canggung. "Ini cukup banyak." Imbuh Chanyeol.

"Begitukah. Bisakah lebih cepat?" tanya Sehun tegas. Menunjukkan kalau dia memang seorang pemimpin.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum berucap. "Baiklah." Membungkuk sekilas sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Sehun diruangannya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti kala Sehun memanggilnya.

"Manager Park!" serunya

Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Sehun kembali. "Ya"

"Ketika kita berbicara, bicaralah dengan nyaman."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Oh tidak. Anda disini adalah seorang CEO. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu."

Karyawannya yang lain melihat mereka berdua dari balik pintu kaca yang terlihat trasparan. pintu tersebut sengaja dibuat dari kaca transparan bertujuan untuk melihat kinerja para karyawan.

Membungkukan kepalanya sekilas sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

Setelah Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan Sehun, membuka pintu kaca tersebut dan beliau langsung dihampiri oleh para bawahannya.

"Manager, dia tidak bicara mengenai restrukturisasi, kan?" ucap salah seorang pria yang kini tengah memegangi tangan kiri Chanyeol.

"Apakah dia sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya karyawan wanita yang memegangi tangan kanannya dengan antusias.

"Atau sedang memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang?" tambah dari seorang karyawan wanita yang berada di dekat karwayan wanita tadi.

"Apakah kita akan dipecat?"

"Bagaimana dia?"

"Aigoo… jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain dan fokuslah pada pekerjaan kalian." Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang tengah dipegangi oleh bawahannya itu.

"Itu karena kita khawatir."

"Kembali bekerja." Perintah Chanyeol tegas, dan kali ini berhasil melapaskan diri dari bawahannya yang mengerubunginya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Sehun memandang mereka sekilas lewat pintu kaca ruangannya tersebut. Dan kini ia bergelut dengan berkas-berkas yang tadi diberikan Manager Jung padanya. Membuka lembaran-lembaran berkas tersebut, dan meletakkannya dibagian meja yang kosong.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi. Rasanya benar-benar pengap, ia melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakannya sambil memandang sekeliling ruangan dan menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi kerjanya.

**It's All About Paris**

"Tidak. Sudahkah anda melihat seluruh berkasnya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat berkas yang ditunjukan Sehun padanya. Tadi setelah selesai memeriksa berkas-berkas tersebut Sehun langsung mendatangi ruangannya sambil membawa berkas tadi yang telah ia periksa.

"Ini adalah data yang dibandingkan dengan data tahun lalu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Sepertinya keuntungan perusahaan turun drastic tahun ini."

"Saya pikir mungkin perusahaan kita telah dipengaruhi oleh perusahaan game internasional dalam skala besar." Jelas Chanyeol.

Tapi sepertinya bukan itu yang Sehun maksud. Jadilah ia menjelaskan. "Mudahnya adalah, pada tahap ini perusahaan kita berada dalam kondisi yang berbahaya. Sebagai tambahan, produk game baru kita juga batal diluncurkan. Perusahaan kita dalam bahaya."

"Jika kita terus seperti ini, ini akan menjadi krisis operasional. Bahkan marger pun tidak mungkin. Tanpa beberpa dukungan perusahaan besar kita mungkin… akan bangkrut."

Sehun menghela nafas pelan mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar adanya.

**It's All About in Paris**

"Kau tahu, kau hampir mempermalukanku tadi." Ucap Baekhyun pada sepupu satu-satunya itu—Kai.

"Mian hyung, aku benar-benar lupa kalau ada meeting hari ini." Kai menunduk tidak berani menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat marah.

"Masalah apalagi kali ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memicingkan matanya.

Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Semuanya baik-baik saja, hyung." Ucapnya takut-takut. Bagaimana pun Kai tetap takut bila sudah berbuat salah seperti ini, apalagi sekarang ini sepupunya itu terlihat marah padanya.

Tapi karena masalah semalam, dimana ia bertengakar hebat dengan Kris membuatnya kepalanya pusing yang membuatnya terlambat pagi ini. Dan untung saja meeting tadi berjalan lancar.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau lelah lebih baik istirahat. Jaga kesehatanmu, hyung tidak mau kau sakit hanya karena kelelahan." Ucap Baekhyun mengusap kepala Kai lembut, berusaha menyalurkan kasih sayangnya pada sang adik sepupunya itu.

Kai mendongak, ia tersenyum manis menerima perlakuan sang hyung. "Ne. aku baik-baik saja. Hyung tidak perlu khawatir. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan itu dirimu hyung, bahkan kau hanya tidur tiga jam setiap harinya." Ucapnya mengingatkan sang hyung.

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan hyung. Istirahatlah." Kai mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

**It's All About in Paris**

Sehun memandangi ponselnya dengan tatapan kesal. Dari tadi dia mencoba menghubungi Luhan tapi Luhan tak kunjung mengangkat telponnya bahkan pesan yang dikirim Sehun pun tak dibalasnya.

Sebenarnya kemana Luhan? Apakah ia sesibuk itu? Setahu Sehun pekerjaan Luhan sebagai seorang pemilik butik tidak sampai sesibuk dirinya. Meskipun Sehun tahu butik Luhan sudah sangat terkenal, tapi ini sudah tiga hari sejak ia berada di Jepang dan ponsel Luhan masih tidak dapat dihubungi. Perasaan Sehun mulai tidak enak, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

Sehun mencoba menghubunginya lagi, dan kali ini sepertinya berhasil karena senyum yang indah menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Yeobseyo, Sehun-ah,"_ ucap Luhan disebrang sana, dari nada suaranya ia terdengar senang.

"Lulu, boghosipeo." Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur king sizenya.

"_Aku juga merindukanmu, kau dimana sekarang?"_ tanya Luhan sedikit cemas.

"Aku?" tanya sehun, terdengar gumaman dari ujung sana, "Aku di Jepang, appa menyuruhku menyelesaikan masalah disini. Kau kemana saja Lu?" tanya Sehun, dia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"_Aku sibuk, banyak pesanan akhir-akhir ini. Kapan kau kembali? Oya kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pergi ke Jepang?"_

"Oh, bagaimana aku memberitahumu. Kau saja tidak mengangkat panggilanku, bahkan pesanku pun tidak kau balas."

"_Ah mian, Sehun-ah."_

"Okey, tiak apa. Aku percaya padamu Lu."

Ting Tong

Bel kamar Sehun berbunyi, Sehun mendengus. "Lu sudah dulu oke, nanti kuhubungi lagi."

"_Ah, ne."_

Pip

Sambungan pun terputus. Sehun segera berjalan menuju pintu kamar hotelnya.

Cklek

"Maaf menganggu anda. Tapi hari ini kita ada pertemuan." Chanyeol memandang Sehun tidak enak, karena sepertinya ia telah menganggu Sehun yang kini tengah tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Gwenchana, kita berangkat sekarang."

**It's All About in Paris**

"Siapa Lu?" tanya Xiumin yang kini menghampiri Luhan dengan berbagai snacks.

"Sehun."

"Oh," Xiumin hanya bergumam pelan, tidak terlalu peduli dia tahu benar siapa itu Sehun. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa tepat disebelah Luhan.

"Kau tidak cemburu, Dear?" tanya Luhan yang kini tengah merebahkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya dipaha Xiumin.

"Untuk apa? Toh aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku, kenapa aku harus cemburu padanya." Luhan mendongak menatap xiumin yang kini tengah memakan keripik kentangnya. "Ah, kapan kau akan mengenalkan aku padanya Lu?" imbuhnya lagi.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Kapan pun aku siap. Kau saja yang tidak pernah siap Lu. Jangan bilang kau tidak berani mengenalkan aku padanya sebagai kekasihmu." Cibir Xiumin.

Luhan dan Xiumin telah menjalani hubungan ini satu tahun yang lalu, mereka bertemu di sebuah pup waktu itu. Dan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, mereka jadi lebih sering bertemu dan akhirnya menjadi lebih dekat.

Dan malam itu Luhan menyatakan perasaannya pada Xiumin, yang ternyata XIumin juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Luhan. Ia tidak peduli fakta bahwa Luhan telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Katakana saja ia egois telah mencintai kekasih orang lain bahkan ia juga menerima pernyataan cinta Luhan yang berakhir dengan keduanya yang menjadi sepasang kekasih, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya setelah dia pulang ke Korea." Putus Luhan.

Xiumin yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar. "Memang dia dimana sekarang?" tanyanya sambil membelai lembut rambut Luhan.

"Jepang." Jawan Luhan singkat.

**It's All About in Paris**

Sehun kini tengah berada diruang meeting perusahaannya.

"Tinggal di abad ke-21 dan bermain game 2D itu sedikit membosankan. Tetapi memainkan game yang berbeda, maksudku tidak banyak game yang menarik. Dan ketika kita memainkannya, tidaklah mudah. Mari kita gunakan strategi untuk mengubah semua yang negative menjadi yang pisitif. Aku pikir akan lebih baik jika membuat game yang mudah dijangkau, grafis menarik, dan dalam bentuk 3D."

"Aku dengar IQ anda 200. Aku tahu kau begitu jenius." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya didada. Yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tidak seperti itu." Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, " Anda hanya tidak memanfaatkan pikiran anda secara optimal. Otakmu akan sedikit kaku karena kau tidak pernah menggunakannya." Ia menjelaskan. "Sekarang, mari kita putuskan nama gamenya…" menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas meja, memandangi seluruh orang yang ada disana.

Semua orang terlihat berfikir

"Counter Strike Online…" gumam salah seorang dari mereka.

Hening…

"Counter Strike Online?" tanya Chanyeol pada orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Yang didengar oleh Sehun.

"Counter Strike Online?" Sehun terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Itu bagus." Putusnya.

"Lihat, benarkan?" tanya seorang itu sambil menunjuk rekan-rekannya.

Dan keputusan pun diambil. Semua orang memberikan tepuk tangan.

"Wow, itu bagus."

.

"Kita harus menaikan Skill, action, dan combos." Sehun memulai presentasinya.

"Ya benar itu penting untuk karakter utama.."

.

"Ini adalah bagian yang menyenangkan,"

Dan mereka pun menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan membahas tentang game baru yang akan diluncurkan oleh perusahaan mereka. Mereka semua bekerja keras, bahkan mereka sering melakukan lembur. Dan hasilnya juga memuaskan.

**It's All About in Paris**

Kai berjalan memasuki lift, tadi ia disuruh Baekhyun untuk mengantarkan ampop coklat muda yang katanya berisi berkas penting untuk rekan bisnisnya yang berada di kamar hotel milik keluarganya ini.

Baekhyun tidak dapat menemui rekan bisnisnya tersebut karena ia sedang ada pertemuan dengan pemilik perusahaan terbesar dari China, dan jadilah dia yang diutus Baekhyun. Ah dia jadi berpikir kalau ia sudah menjadi seorang kurir pengantar pesan saja.

Tring

Dan ia segera melangkah keluar dari lift tersebutm menyusuri koridor hotel. Kai merogoh mantelnya dan mengambil ponselnya memeriksa pesan dari Baekhyun untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak salah nantinya. Dan dalam pesan tersebut tertulis lantai 15 kamar 1055.

"1052. 1053. 1054—" Kai menyebutkan setiap angka di papan nomor tiap pintu sekedar untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Hingga akhirnya, "1055!" Kai menjerit kesenangan saat menemukan kamar tersebut. Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk segera mengakhiri tugas yang diberikan Baekhyun hyung kesayangannya itu, dan ia ingin segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan menyambut alam mimpi. Seharian melatih para trainee baru itu cukup membuatnya kelelahan.

Ia segera memijit bel dan tidak lama kemudian pintu tersebut terbukam menampakkan sosok namja tampan dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang tan. Mata coklatnya yang memandangnya tajam dan…

"EKHEM,"

Deheman keras namja tampan tersebut membuyarkan lamunannya. Ah dia jadi salah tingkah begitu dipandangi oleh orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Emmm, apakah anda Tuan Oh Sehun?" tanya Kai.

"Ya. Anda siapa?" tanya Sehun dingin, namun masih memandangi Kai. _Manis,_ batinnya kala melihat Kai tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku Kai, aku disuruh Baekhyun hyung dari untuk mengantarkan ini," menyerahkan amplop coklat muda tersebut.

Sehun menerima amplop tersebut, "Oh, kau dari perusahaan Mondo?" tanya Sehun setelah melihat logo perusahaan besar tersebut, dan Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf karena Baekhyun hyung tidak dapat menemui anda secara langsung, beliau sedang ada pertemuan dengan kliennya yang lain." Kai menjelaskan. "Ah baiklah, aku permisi." Ucapnya.

"Kau tidak mau masuk dulu?" tawar Sehun.

Kai menggeleng pelan, "Tidak terima kasih, lagian ini sudah malam."

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang?" Sehun melihat jam tangannya yang terpasang manis dilengannya. "Ini sudah terlalu malam, tidak baik namja manis sepertimu pulang sendirian." Lanjutnya.

Kai menunduk, mencoba menyembunyukan rona wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Kenapa Sehun mengatakan hal itu, apa ia sedang menggombalinya?

"Eh itu, apa tidak merepotkan anda?" tanya Kai malu-malu.

Sehun tersenyum, ah Kai sungguh manis kalau malu-malu seperti itu, ia jadi gemas sendiri. "Tidak usah seformal itu, cukup panggil aku Sehun saja, oke." Ujar Sehun, dan dilihatnya Kai mengangguk. "Jadi?"

Kai mendongak memandang Sehun tidak mengerti, "Jadi?" tanyanya polos. Oh Tuhan kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk semanis ini? Sehun jadi tidak sabar ingin 'menerkamnya'.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Dan Kai hanya mengangguk kecil.

**It's All About in Paris**

Chanyeol memandang aneh pada CEO nya, dari tadi Sehun terus tersenyum sendiri tanpa sebab yang jelas. Untung saja karyawannya yang lain tidak melihatnya, beruntung mereka kini tengah berada dikamar hotel Sehun. Hari ini mereka sedang libur, dan Sehun meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya.

"Sajangnim, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Ya." Sehun melihat Chanyeol sekilas, dan ia segera merubah ekspresi kembali seperti biasa datar. "Ah ya, Manager Park. Apa anda mengenal Kai?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol semakin bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi terhadapa CEO nya itu. Atau ia terbentur sesuatu? pikirnya. Pasalnya Sehun tidak pernah membahas soal apapun kecuali soal pekerjaan. Dan sekarang sehun bertanya tentang Kai. Jadi wajar saja kalau Chanyeol bingung.

Dan siapa yang tidak mengenal Kai?

Seorang namja manis, yang terkenal akan kebaikkannya dan keramahannya. Dan juga merupakan putra tunggal dari perusahan Group Mondo. Tentu saja Chanyeol mengenalnya. Siapa yang tidak mengentahui perusahaan besar tersebut?

"Tentu saja, dia putra dari Tuan Kim pemilik Mondo Group."

"Mwo? Mondo Group?" tanya Sehun memastikan, takut kalau pendengarannya bermasalah. Tapi dilihatnya Chanyeol mengangguk pasti.

"Ya, waeyo?"

"Aniya."

"Anda menyukainya? Dia anak yang manis, dan saya dengar kalau dia baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya. Kalau saya jadi dia saya tidak akan pernah memutuskan namja semanis dan sebaik Kai." Ucap Chanyeol, dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berbicara panjang lebar.

"Bisa kau ceritakan tentang dia?"

"Dia asli Korea, hanya saja dia lama tingga di Millan. Ketika dia masuk Junior High School ia belajar di Korea dan ketika High School ia belajar di Amerika, dan kabarnya ia sekarang bekerja sebagai koreografi tari di salah satu perusahaan Agency ternama."

"Bukankah dia bekerja di perudahaan orang tuannya Mondo Group?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Tidak. Dia memang sering mewakili Sepupunya ketika sepupunya benar-benar sibuk. "

**It's All About in Paris**

Dua bulan telah berlalu, perusahaan yang di pimpin oleh Sehun telah membaik, dan produk game terbarunya juga telah diluncurkan. Bahkan dapat diterima dan banyak digemari oleh masyarakat.

Hubungan antara Sehun dan Kai juga sekarang lebih dekat, mereka sering bertemu dikala ada waktu luang diantara keduanya. Menjalani hari-hari mereka bersama, dan tidak jarang juga Kai sering menemani Sehun kesetiap pertemuannya.

**It's All About in Paris**

Sore ini Sehun merasakan hatinya tidak tenang, entah mengapa ia sangat khawatir dan perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir dikamarnya sambil memandangi ponselnya.

"Haah…" menghela nafas panjang, berharap perasaannya bisa kembali tenang setelah melakukannya.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan sosok Kai keluar dari dalamnya dengan handuk yang menggantung dilehernya, mengeringkan rambut dengan cara menggosoknya dengan handuk tersebut.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya pada Sehun. Sehun menoleh sekilas dan kembali memandangi ponselnya. "Kalau kau khawatir kenapa tidak menghubunginya saja, dari pada mondar-mandir terus seperti itu."

"Kau benar. Tapi aku takut,"

Kai mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur, "Apa yang kau takutkan Sehun-ah? Kau hanya perlu percaya padanya."

"Kau benar Kai." Dan setelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung menghubungi Luhan, tidak lama kemudian sambungan terhubung.

"_Sehunnie, ada apa?"_terdengar suara Luhan yang seperti biasanya ceria. Sehun menghela nafas pelan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Lu? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Sehun, terdengar suara tawa Luhan.

"_Aku baik-baik saja, Sehunnie. Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Oya bagimana perkerjaanmu disana?"_

"_nuguya?"_tanya seseorang yang terdengar asing ditelinga Sehun._"Oh. Sehun, ada apa?"_ itu suara Luhan yang tengah bertanya entah pada siapa Sehun tidak tahu.

Sehun menahan nafasnya, dan setelahnya Sehun mendengar suara-suara menjijikan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan dan entah siapa itu. Ia hanya mendengarkan sampai akhirnya sabungan terputus, karena ia langsung melemparkan ponselnya kedinding hingga hancur dan berserakkan dilantai kamarnya.

Kai yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri, ternyata kalau Sehun sedang marah sangat mengerikan pikirnya.

Sehun berjalan kearah Kai yang kini tengah bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, dan langsung memeluknya. Kai yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tentu saja terkejut, ia mencoba mendorong Sehun tapi tidak berhasil. Sehun malah memeluknya semakin erat.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja," ucap Sehun lirih sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya. Kai yang mendengarnya diam saja, ia tidak menolak dan tidak membalas pelukan Sehun.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, tidak ada yang bersuara. Kai mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sehun meskipun ia tidak bicara apa-apa, dari gerak-geriknya Kai, Sehun bertengkar dengan Luhan kekasihnya. Dia tahu dia juga pernah merasakannya. Sakit rasanya dihianati oleh orang yang dicintai.

Hingga dirasanya bahu Sehun bergetar. Satu yang Kai ketahui bahwa Sehun tengah menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Tangannya tarangkat mengusap punggung Sehun lembut, entah berapa lama ia melakukan itu sampai dirasanya bahu Sehun sudah tidak bergetar lagi.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kai tajam. Astaga, Kai merasa bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Sehun. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sehun langsung menyambar bibirnya, entah setan apa yang merasuki Sehun.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun melayangkan lumatan-lumatan di bibir Kai, mau tak mau membuat Kai mengikuti alur yang diciptakan Sehun. Kai merasa kalau bibirnya dilumat dan disesap secara bergantian, atas dan bawah.

Ciuman itu masih berlangsung intens, dan semakin intens di detik-detik berikutnya. Tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggang Kai, sementara Kai meremas kaos bagian depan Sehun. Keduanya saling meleguh, mereguk kenikmatan satu sama lain.

lama-lama Kai merasa kalau nafasnya sudah hampir habis, tangannya makin keras meremas kaos Sehun. Namun Sehun seperti tak peduli. Ia bahkan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kai, untuk akses yang lebih intim.

Kai langsung meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa ketika Sehun melepas ciuman panasnya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Sehun kembali menyambut bibir Kai dengan lumatan-lumatannya. Ia menjilati bibir Kai meminta akses lebih untuk memasuki gua panas itu, Kai meleguh karena tangan Sehun yang meremas buttnya gemas. Hingga akhirnya lidah itu menerobos masuk, menggelitiki langit-langit mulut Kai. Persendian Kai seperti mati rasa, tulang-tulangnya terasa lemas.

Kai tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, kecuali membalas Sehun sebisanya. Ini gila, Sehun bahkan hampir tak memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas ciuman itu. Seolah Sehun ingin mendominasinya, dan mengintimidasinya dengan ciuman.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Menyisakan benang tipis yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kai. Ia menghapus saliva yang tampak di bibir Kai dengan ibu jarinya. Setelahnya ia tersenyum dan memandang Kai yang kini wajahnya telah memerah.

Kai memang menyukai Sehun sejak pertama ia bertemua, tapi dia tahu kalau Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan kekasihnya kala itu. Jadi dia hanya memendam perasaannya itu sendiri, Bahkan Baekhyun saja tidak tahu kalau sepupu kesayangannya itu menyukai kliennya.

Dan Kai tidak menyangkai kalau Sehun akan menciumnya seperti tadi, ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Satu yang Kai tidak tahu Sehun juga sebenarnya mempunyai perasaan lebih padanya, tapi dia masih memiliki Luhan tapi setelah kejadian tadi perasaannya terhadap Luhan menguap entah kemana.

"Kau tahu? kau sungguh manis Kai," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba yang membuat Kai makin bersemu."Dan aku tidak perlu bingung, karena ada kau disini." Membawa tangan Kai untuk memegang dadanya, dan Kai bisa merasakan detak jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat sama seperti miliknya.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi percayalah aku sungguh-sungguh."

Kai mengangguk singkat. Dia terlihat seperti anak kucing yang manis. Entah sejak kapan ia duduk dipangkuan Sehun dengan kedua kaki terbuka, dan sebelah tangannya melingkar indah dipinggang Sehun dan yang satunya lagi masih berada di dada Sehun, menghadap Sehun dengan matanya yang sayu dan pipi yang merona.

"Jadi, kita akan selalu bersama mulai sekarang?"

Kai menyurukkan tubuhnya kepada Sehun, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun yang bidang serta mengeratkan pekukannya. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Tentu saja."

Sehun senang bukan main. Ia mempererat pekukkannya pada Kai. Mengecup puncak kepala Kai lembut. Matanya terpejam, merasakan kenyamanan yang mendera dirinya maupun hatinya. Ia tahu Kai juga merasakan hal yang sama.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_


End file.
